


An Audience With Nox!

by NoxIrradiata



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxIrradiata/pseuds/NoxIrradiata
Summary: This is not a fic.  This is an opportunity for Joan Ferguson fans to talk about what turns them on. :)Chapter I - Brainstorming ideas for future fics!Chapter II - Favorite fics list and recommendations!Chapter III onwards - Weekly profile with your favorite writers from Team Freak! :)





	1. Let's Chat! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Freaky Fandom! :)
> 
> I'm working on a list of possible scenarios, settings, activities, themes, kinks, and pairings for our beloved Governor and I'd love to hear what turns you all on the most. Anything you've always wanted to see in a fic? Anything that you've seen a thousand times but you just can't get enough of it? Let me know! :)
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> <3,  
> Nox
> 
> ****WARNING****  
> I'm assuming everyone is up-to-date with the show, but if not, be careful! There are scene/episode spoilers below!

 

 

Basically, consider this an opportunity for a giant brainstorming session!  :D  As I mentioned in the notes, I'm making a list of ideas for upcoming Joan fics, and would love to hear from you all.  I've already reached out to some of you via e-mail or Tumblr about this, but since not everyone uses the same social media platforms, I decided to post this here on AO3, as well. 

I have a ton of my own ideas, so I won't be writing about everything that gets suggested, but I have a great time interacting with other Joan fans and learning about all the kinds of things that turn you on, and make you think!

I would encourage you to post under your username, so that I know whom to make the dedication to if I do use the idea, but if you'd prefer to post anonymously, that's totally fine too! :)    I don't think I'd be shocked  (remember, this is the gal who writes werewolf ass-munching! :p) by anything that ends up on this list, so please feel free to throw it out there, whatever it is!  Even if it's not something that I'm personally into, I'm fascinated by all sorts of experiences.

 

Here are some fic prompts that I'm either already planning, or considering, and any feedback would be great! 

 

*Sweaty Fencing Studio Joan/Various Female Opponents*

I've already started brainstorming this one due to the enthusiastic response it received when I first started kicking the idea around (you know who you are! :p). I'll probably do a handful of fics with this theme, with triumphant, sweaty, Joan and a variety of ladies from her stable of defeated adversaries!  Would also be very hot to see how Joan deals with an opponent who manages to win the match against her (thanks for the suggestion!).

 

*Joan/Personal Assistant*

Continued adventures of Tori & The Gov'na! :p  I really have a soft spot for this one, so I'll probably be doing at least another two or three in the Arse-istance Is Required series.

 

*Joan/Franky Doyle*

Episode Title: Metamorphosis (Season 2, Episode 7)

There's a scene at the end of the episode in the Governor's office, where Joan and Franky have a conversation about the death of Simone Slater. I loved the feel of the scene, the lighting, the tension, Joan's amusement at Franky thinking she could outsmart her (that smirk!), how Joan gets into Franky's personal space, and of course the lines, "You're very sure of yourself. I like that"  and "Are we done? I thinK we are done."  Would love to do an expanded version of that scene. :D

 

*Joan/Jake Stewart*

Post Season 4: Some sort of reward for Jake assassinating Nils Jesper (in addition to the 90 grand she already gave him! Jesus!). This would be a totally one-sided powerfuck with Joan pulverizing his ass. Lots of face-slapping and leather gloves. :p  

 

Let me know in the comments what you'd like to see! :)  Anything from full scenarios/descriptions, to just a short list of activities/things you enjoy reading about, or maybe particular scenes from the show that you'd like to see expanded?

 

Looking forward to hearing your ideas! Also, feel free to use this space as a Q&A if there's anything you'd like to know! Thank you!

****************UPDATED 18 JANUARY 2017********************************

I'm going to compile a running list of all the suggestions that have been put forth, so far (thank you so much, ladies!). If anyone sees an idea on this list that tickles your fancy, please snag it and have fun! The main purpose of this exercise is to stimulate discussion, theorycrafting, and the flowing of creative (ahem!) juices, so please feel free to use anything you see! 

*Joan/Bea*  
Suggested by: KingOfGreen  
Notes: A struggle for Dominance.

*Joan/Franky*  
Suggested by: SuchTerribleSilence  
Notes: Dubious Consent, possibly inspired by various scenes from the show.

*Joan/Franky, Joan/Erica, Joan/Franky/Erica, Joan/Original Character, Joan Solo*  
Suggested by: Ifitbelove  
Notes: Season 2, Episode 1. Inspired by Joan & Franky's first meeting, in which Franky's letters to former Governor Erica Davidson are mentioned. What were the contents of "those letters?" How does Joan respond/react? 

*Joan/Original Character*  
Suggested by: Ifitbelove  
Notes: How did Joan get the Governorship, in the first place? We're told she has "friends in high places" who went over Channing's head. Who are these friends, and is one of them a very *special* friend? :p

*Joan In The Shower*  
Suggested by: YellowPencils  
Notes: More shower scenes! More wet, slippery Joan! FOR THE GREATER GOOD! :D

*Joan/Vera*  
Suggested by: TheSaxyOne  
Notes: Consensual Kink, Kidnapping Roleplay.

*Joan/Kaz*  
Suggested by: DefyingNormalcy  
Notes: Season 4, Joan As An Inmate. Joan is using Kaz for her crew's protection and loyalty, but begins to develop feelings for her. Canon-compliant events optional.

*Joan/Doreen*  
Suggested by: Erica Thomas  
Notes: A story revolving around a friendship or intimate relationship between Joan and Doreen, which highlights Joan's caring, human side.

Thank you! Excellent ideas! Keep 'em coming! :)


	2. Favorite Fics!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of my personal favorite Joan stories! 
> 
> Thank you all for writing these and sharing your gift with the community! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are some of my personal favorites. Links to the fic are embedded in their title. Please feel free to post about some of your own favorites in the comments, and I'll get them added to the recommendations list, so that we have a nice cutsheet of awesome fic selections all in one place! :D
> 
> If you haven't read these, I'd encourage you to do so (that is, if you trust my taste! :p ). If you've read them before, have a re-read!

The List

 

[Gold Leaf by PredatoryFox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4948351/chapters/11359240)  

Pairing: Joan/Vera

Notes: This is one of the most beautiful things I've ever read, ANYWHERE. This was actually the fic that gave me the push to finally register on AO3.

 

[Westfallen by DirtyDuchess](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9292130/chapters/21059651)

Pairing: Joan/Bridget Westfall

Notes: I shamelessly begged Duchess to write this fic. :D  And being the wonderfully gracious lady that she is, she decided to indulge me!  I hope you all will enjoy this daring, original, hilarious, and wickedly sexy pairing as much as I did!

 

[Instruction III by DirtyDuchess](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5951023/chapters/13678732) 

Pairing: Joan/Vera

Notes: Sweaty Fencing Joan! :D

 

[Instruction IV by DirtyDuchess](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6785791/chapters/15505705)

Pairing: Joan/Vera

Notes: Amazingly detailed descriptions and very educational! :p  This was my first AO3 fisting experience!  This one is deliciously smutty but also very tender! Highly recommend it!

 

[In Need VII by DirtyDuchess](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8627938)

Pairing: Joan/Original Female Character "The Cleaner"

Notes: The HOTTEST shower scene on AO3!  I challenge you to find a better one. You won't. Trust Nox on this one! :D

 

[Handmaiden by Ifitbelove](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3955732)

Pairing: Joan/Vera

Notes: Inspired by the opening scene of Season 2, Episode 1.  Vera helps The Governor get dressed (a personal fantasy for a lot of us! :D). This is incredibly well-written, detailed, thoughtful, tender, and HOT!

 

[Momentum by DefyingNormalcy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8213473/chapters/18823438)

Pairing: Joan/Vera

Notes: Absolutely beautiful!  If you're feeling nostalgic for some gentle, fluffy, angsty, imaginative, and HOT FreakyTits, then you will LOVE this! The final chapter puts a lump in my throat every time.  *Heart Eyes*

 

[Heat by DefyingNormalcy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9127885/chapters/20743831)

Pairing: Joan/Original Female Character

Notes: Joan has some hoT, weT adventures at a Day Spa! :D

 

[Drinks With The Governor by JoansGlove](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4268784/chapters/9665049)

Pairing: Joan/Vera

Notes: This was JG's first fic!  And it's an absolute fucking CLASSIC, in my humble opinion! :D  Inspired by the "debriefing" scene in Season 2, Episode 2.

 

[Off They Come! by JoansGlove](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8111446)

Pairing: Joan/Franky Doyle

Notes: Inspired by THAT special search in Season 3, Episode 10. Non-Con Warning, but I found it VERY hot!

 

[Quality Control by YellowPencils](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7483641)

Pairing: Joan/Vera

Notes: There certainly is a lot of fanfic that happens on The Governor's desk! :D  Joan & Vera go desk shopping for a replacement.

 

[Happy Birthday, Joan by YellowPencils](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5486282/chapters/12675749)

Pairing: Joan/Vera

Notes:  Gorgeous, sweet, imaginative story about celebrating Joan's birthday with a fun trip to the beach! There is even a birthday cake with Bob The Goldfish! :D

 

 

These are some of my favorites. What are yours? :) 

 

***********UPDATED 12 JANUARY 2017************

Will keep a running list of all recommendations here. See notes on these fics in the comments section! Thank you, ladies! :)

 

[Agnus Dei by LadyHungerHurst](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8041387/chapters/18417355)

Recommended by: DefyingNormalcy

 

 

[Under Her Wing by sick_lil_saint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7461240/chapters/16955649)

Recommended by: DefyingNormalcy

 

[Exit Strategies by wndrw8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4276188/chapters/9684783)

Recommended by: DefyingNormalcy

 

[A Matter Of Timing by SettledVagabond](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4133691)

Recommended by: DefyingNormalcy, DirtyDuchess

 

[The Various Works Of Volare3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/volare3/pseuds/volare3)

Recommended by: DefyingNormalcy

Note from Nox: These are all excellent. I particularly like "Oblige" in which Joan researches cuddling! :p

 

[Wentworth Detention Centre: The Ferguson Years by JoansGlove](http://archiveofourown.org/series/517096)

Recommended by: Ifitbelove

 

[In Need VI by DirtyDuchess](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8328787)

Recommended by: Ifitbelove

 

[Out Of Chaos, Order by wndrw8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4954729)

Recommended by: Ifitbelove

 

[Property Of Wentworth by The Researcher](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4801502/chapters/10990556)

Recommended by: Ifitbelove, DirtyDuchess

 

[Complicated by pearlcaster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5584537)

Recommended by: Ifitbelove, DirtyDuchess

 

[The Mouse by RedCharcoal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4148376/chapters/9358608)

Recommended by: Ifitbelove, suchterriblesilence, and DirtyDuchess

 

[The Spider And The Fly by RedCharcoal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4148418/chapters/9358707)

Recommended by: suchterriblesilence, DirtyDuchess

Note from Nox: This was the very first FreakyTits fic I ever read. :)

 

[Just Joan (The Impulse Series) by JoansGlove](http://archiveofourown.org/series/340948)

Recommended by: DirtyDuchess

 

[Missing Something by Ifitbelove ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4131136%20)

Recommended by: DirtyDuchess

 

[The Name Says It All by Ifitbelove](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5120723)

Recommended by: DirtyDuchess

 

[Truth Or Dare by YellowPencils](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3926992)

Recommended by: DirtyDuchess

 

[Consumed Confession by MeinEinUndAlles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4664832)

Recommended by: DirtyDuchess

 

[Always With You by PredatoryFox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4753046)

Recommended by: DirtyDuchess

 

 

 

 

 Thank you so much for all the recommendations!

 


	3. Meet Your Favorite Authors: Ifitbelove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be featuring a weekly profile with the incredibly talented ladies from Team Freak! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short questionnaire to allow fans to get to know a little more about their favorite fic writers. I'll be interviewing a different lady (or gent! Do we have any boys hanging out in our fandom that I'm not aware of? :p Everyone's welcome, I'm just curious!) each week, until I run out of writers or until people tell me to fuck off. LOL! Anyway! I have a few people in mind for the first couple of weeks, but if you'd like to volunteer, please do! :)
> 
> First up this week is Ifitbelove! Thank you for being my guinea pig! :)

**1.) How did you first become interested in writing? How did you discover the fanfiction genre?**

I'd dabbled in writing short stories in the past, but struggled to find a genre I felt at home in, as well as struggling to find a publisher or an audience! I was midway through Wentworth S3 and feeling especially sad and frustrated by a particular plot point, so decided to imagine my own ending for an episode, which I'm sure is a common motivator for fanfic. It was so lovely getting kudos and kind comments from readers, and so liberating to be able to just post my own writing somewhere whenever I felt like it. Since then, I've come to really enjoy fanfiction because of its democratic quality (anyone with internet access can put their writing out there, for free), and for the way it gives a voice to lesbian, bi and queer women especially.

 

**2.) How did you discover the Joan Ferguson fandom?**

I was halfway through S2 and completely obsessed. I had watched that Rabe trailer so many times I thought I was in it. I had close to no knowledge of social media, but I think I must have typed 'Joan Ferguson Wentworth Leather Gloves I'm Dying' or similar into Google, and came across a couple of fabulous tumblr blogs (including the much-missed iwoofjaneway) and AO3 fics. Imagine the joy, discovering that I was not alone!

 

**3.) In addition to Wentworth, have you watched the original Prisoner: Cell Block H series? If so, do you prefer the Maggie Kirkpatrick or Pamela Rabe incarnation?**

I'm not a full-on aficionado of PCBH (it ran to about 80000 episodes, so it's hard to be across the whole thing), but I've certainly enjoyed the odd episode here and there. Actually one of my earliest baby-gay memories is seeing a picture of the original Joan Ferguson in a magazine some time in the mid 1980s and feeling ... surprised and intrigued. It's hard to choose between my two favourite Freaks! I'd pick Joan Nouveau (Rabe) for her voice, strut and way with a uniform, and Joan Original for her awkward pick-up lines, dog-handling, and way of throwing an enemy onto the bed.

 

**4.) When you write, do you first write the fic in longhand, type it in a separate document, or go straight into AO3?**

All three, in that order. I like to over-complicate things.

 

**5.) Are there any movies, TV shows, or music that you like to have on in the background while you write to get you into "the zone?"**

I like to listen to music to get myself in the mood for a certain character. For Joan, it's often Hunters and Collectors' 'The Hole' (the only rock song I know of that's about a prison guard) and Holly Golightly's 'Devil Do' for its creepy optimism.

 

**6.) Are there any fandoms you write in, or enjoy reading stories from, outside of the Joan Ferguson one?**

I like the occasional Harry Potter themed read, but have not written outside the Joan-zone as yet.

 

**7.) How do you get into a character?**

I'm not sure that I do get into a character - I think they creep up on me and start scratching at my skull and whispering to be let in... OK, that sounded weirder than I intended. But I am conscious of characters slowly taking shape in my imagination before I start writing, so I begin with a fairly clear sense of what they are like. I'm not quite sure how that happens. Coffee plays a part in it.

 

**8.) What fic are you most proud of?**

The Name Says It All, because it was the first multi-chapter fic I wrote, and I had to wrestle with an actual plot for the first time.

 

**9.) What was the first fic you ever read? First fic you wrote?**

The first fic I read was The Right Thing by Newspapervillage (2014). Nowadays it reads as fairly straightforward and vanilla compared to some of the fics that followed, but at the time I didn't quite realise it was possible to get two fictional characters tangled up on a desk in internet-land just because you wanted to (I was new to fanfic!). So I was pretty darn delighted by it. Shortly after that I stumbled across The Spider and the Fly, and my life was never the same again... The first fic I wrote was called Remembrance; it was a rather rough first effort and contains absolutely no smut, alas, but I had lots of fun writing it.

 

 **10.) What was the first comment you received? Funniest comment? Any particular comment(s) that you found especially touching**?

The first comment I received was very kind and began 'I love angsty fic'. It was a relief to learn that I wasn't alone in my love of making stories as miserable as possible :-) Funniest comment: I laughed when DirtyDuchess instantly picked me up on a Harry Potter reference. It is actually impossible to sneak one of those past her. Touching comments: I'm pretty damn touched by any encouraging comment. I especially enjoy hearing from other fic writers, as there's a nice sense of community there.

 

**11.) Which old fic writer do you miss and wish would return?**

RedCharcoal! And Pearlcaster. And Wentworth HR.

 

**12.) What is it about Joan Ferguson that draws you to her the most, either in terms of character or physicality?**

She's everything women are constantly told never to be: middle aged, physically large, not conventionally feminine, as well as powerful, ambitious, amoral, self-centred, unapologetic and totally uninterested in being seen as 'nice'. And damn, she's hot. I would like to be reincarnated as her uniform.

 

**13.) If you could ask Joan one question, what would it be? And if you could ask Pamela Rabe one question?**

My imaginary questions for actors are never very original - I would probably just like to know which episode or scene Rabe is most proud of, or what a fantasy spin-off show for Joan would look like if she made it. My questions for Joan - oh, I'd probably just be a drooling incoherent blob melting slowly at her feet. Maybe I'd ask about her favourite brand of cleaning products, as a form of foreplay.

 

**14.) Would you be interested in attending a Joan Fandom Meet-Up Event?**

Very possibly, if I was less of a Luddite and understood how such things work :-)

 

**15.) Do you have a Tumblr or Twitter where fans can reach you?**

I'm @quintrovert on tumblr, although admit I've not been posting heaps lately. But always on for a Joan-themed chat.

 

**16.) What is your favorite Wentworth episode, and why? Favorite scene in that episode?**

S2E9 - for Joan's midnight walk and glove-work, and for the revelations about her tragic past and diabolical plans.

 

Thank you, [Ifitbelove!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifitbelove/pseuds/Ifitbelove) :)


	4. Meet Your Favorite Authors: DirtyDuchess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week's featured writer is DirtyDuchess! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to offer a THANK YOU as big as Joan's bun to one of my personal favorite Team Freak writers for participating in this questionnaire, as well as for sharing your filthy gifts with the fandom! :D
> 
> Thank you so much! :)

** 1.) How did you first become interested in writing? How did you discover the fanfiction genre? **

 

I discovered fanfic completely by accident after being told about A03 by someone involved in another fandom. I’d never heard of fanfic before so it was an amazing discovery. I also started writing by accident. I was happy just encouraging and editing for JoansGlove but kept having ideas of my own. One day I just decided to have a go at writing something down. I was so nervous about showing it to anyone but I sent it to JG and she liked it so I posted and was amazed that other people liked it too. 

 

 

** 2.) How did you discover the Joan Ferguson fandom? **

 

Also by accident and before I discovered fic. I was living in Germany at the time and watched S2 on Netflix; I was completely transfixed by Joan and initially slightly freaked out by my attraction to her. The same friend told me about Tumblr and I discovered a small group of like-minded women there and joined in the amazing discussions. That’s how I initially made contact with other fic writers.

 

 

** 3.) In addition to Wentworth, have you watched the original Prisoner: Cell Block H series? If so, do you prefer the Maggie Kirkpatrick or Pamela Rabe incarnation? **

 

I have really strong memories of watching PCBH as a child and of Maggie Joan as this stereotypical lesbian villain, very much of her day. I’ve re-watched lots of episodes over the past couple of years and didn’t realise how good the show actually was. Maggie’s Joan was more of a straightforward corrupt villain (and so hot!) but also had a really tender side to her, at least away from the prison, which I really like. The storylines with her Dad, Shayne and her girlfriend were tragic and touching in equal measure. Rabe Joan is much more complex so I like her in a completely different way. Rabe ramped the character up spectacularly. And she’s so hot too! 

 

 

** 4.) When you write, do you first write the fic in longhand, type it in a separate document, or go straight into AO3?  **

 

 I make notes on my phone or Ipad first then type them up into a document before posting on A03. I’m notoriously slow though. I have so many notes for fic ideas that are anything from two sentences to five paragraphs and I really have to force myself to sit down and write. Ifitbelove and I had a Skype fic off the other week. We sat down at the same time and timed ourselves writing (8.30pm in the UK and 7.30am in Australia) because we were both feeling a bit stuck. It worked brilliantly and was great fun. 

 

 

** 5.) Are there any movies, TV shows, or music that you like to have on in the background while you write to get you into "the zone?" **

**** I have to have complete silence when I write or I can’t concentrate but I often watch an episode of Wentworth beforehand for inspiration!

 

 

** 6.) Are there any fandoms you write in, or enjoy reading stories from, outside of the Joan Ferguson one? **

 

I don’t write anything else but I’ve recently been reading some hot f/f fics in the Harry Potter fandom. I don’t know why I was so worried about the content of my stuff though – they are much more depraved in that fandom! Incest, bestiality….. 

 

 

** 7.) How do you get into a character? **

It’s more of a feeling than an active process in that I can only write about characters I feel I understand. The original ones like The Cleaner are just a figment of my admittedly filthy imagination ;-P  

 

 

** 8.) What fic are you most proud of?  **

 I really enjoyed writing In Need III because it was just a hot, humourous filthy romp but I’m proud of Westfallen. I’m not a particular fan of Bridget and wasn’t convinced Jidget was a feasible pairing but Nox kept encouraging me and I think what I came up with was believable. And I believe it was the first fic for that pairing.

 

 

** 9.) What was the first fic you ever read? First fic you wrote?  **

I first read The Spider and the Fly, which is just amazing. It’s so canon and so very hot. Instruction was my first. I was initially worried it might be a bit too explicit but I happily discovered there were other freaks like me who appreciated Joan’s arse just as much and there’s been much more explicit and challenging stuff since then.

 

 

** 10.) What was the first comment you received? Funniest comment? Any particular comment(s) that you found especially touching ** ?

I remember the first one, “Mmm that was yummy,” because it pretty much summed up how I felt about Joan’s bum. The funniest was YellowPencils asking me to marry her <3 (no doubt after a shower scene!). But all comments are great because they are either encouraging or thought/discussion provoking and I love that sense of community they create too. 

 

 

** 11.) Which old fic writer do you miss and wish would return? **

RedCharcoal – although she has made up for her departure with the publication of her novel Requiem for Immortals (by Lee Winters) which is essentially a FreakyTits tale. It’s so good! I’d also love to see another fic by Pearlcaster and to have WentworthHR back to finish her amazing tale. I think about her wistfully every time I close a filing cabinet at work :-(

 

 

** 12.) What is it about Joan Ferguson that draws you to her the most, either in terms of character or physicality? **

Her sheer physicality is incredibly attractive to me, particularly because she’s everything that’s not supposed to be conventionally attractive in a woman and that’s really hot to me. The bun, gloves and uniform help too. But her complex character is so enthralling. If she were merely an evil psychopath (boo hiss Ms Westnull!) she wouldn’t be half as interesting. I’m really fascinated by how traumatic experiences affect people and their subsequent behaviour and the whole arc of Joan’s story in S2&3 stems from her tragic lost love. And we’ve had hints of a difficult childhood too. I admit, I like it when she’s mean, but underneath the surface she’s a seething mass of suppressed untapped emotion and sexuality. 

 

 

** 13.) If you could ask Joan one question, what would it be? And if you could ask Pamela Rabe one question?  **

If I were capable of coherent speech I’d attempt to engage Joan in a discussion about “our shared philosophy in CorrecTions” lol. As for Rabe, I’d like to ask her what she really thinks about S4. She’s such an amazing actress and I’d be interested to know how she feels about the (in my opinion appalling) direction they took Joan’s character in.   

 

 

** 14.) Would you be interested in attending a Joan Fandom Meet-Up Event? **

Yes, time and money allowing. I think it would be a blast!

 

 

** 15.) Do you have a Tumblr or Twitter where fans can reach you? **

I’m rarely on Twitter these days but I’m @mrsmatron on Tumblr.

 

** 16.) What is your favorite Wentworth episode, and why? Favorite scene in that episode? **

This is a hard one and I couldn’t narrow it down to just one episode. Goldfish (S3E8) breaks my heart every time but it’s my favourite episode for its revelation of Joan’s emotional side. But likewise I then love S3E10 for her cunning manipulation and revenge. Scene-wise it’s a toss up between Joan getting dressed back in S2E1 and “Put. Him. Down” in S3E12. Both are so damn hot!!

 

Thank you so much, [DirtyDuchess!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyDuchess/pseuds/DirtyDuchess) <3


	5. Meet Your Favorite Authors: DefyingNormalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week's featured writer is DefyingNormalcy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for participating in this questionnaire! :) And THANK YOU for sharing your many incredible gifts with all of us! Your stories have done everything from make me choke back tears at their beauty to hyperventilate in a public restroom because of their HOTNESS! :p

  
**1.) How did you first become interested in writing? How did you discover the fanfiction genre?**

I have always been super interested in writing and in the production of literature for as long as I can remember! I hold an Hon. BA. with a Specialist in Literature (and a Minor in Gender Studies because, gay, ha!) and a Graduate Diploma with Honours in Editing and Publishing. It was actually my intention to get involved in the publishing industry, but as I was graduating from school the publishing industry in Canada sort of collapsed and I was devastated that I couldn't find work in the industry, unless I wanted to take an unpaid gig. So, I took my love and passion for writing and created a hobby for myself in the form of fanfic writing! I wrote for the BSG and Major Crimes fandom for a few years before I began to write fanfiction for this fandom. And for many, many years before that I greedily ate up the amazing fanfiction in various other fandoms like ST:Voyager, Harry Potter, The Devil Wears Prada, etc. 

 

**2.) How did you discover the Joan Ferguson fandom?**

A former boss of mine had been watching Wentworth with her wife and had recommended it to me, so I took her up on her recommendation and inhaled seasons 1-4, I started season 4 just as the finale was airing live. I was immediately drawn to Joan and specifically to her relationship with Vera and knowing what I know about queer fandom bloggers, I happily went online to find the beloved "freaks" that I now happily blog and squee with. I was already quite active on Tumblr from being involved in previous fandoms so it didn't take me long to find all of you lovelies. 

 

**3.) In addition to Wentworth, have you watched the original Prisoner: Cell Block H series? If so, do you prefer the Maggie Kirkpatrick or Pamela Rabe incarnation?**

JoansGlove has gotten me into PCBH recently and I must say that I am absolutely loving it! I adore Maggie and what she did with the role, but I have to say that Pamela's Joan holds a very special place in my heart. 

 

**4.) When you write, do you first write the fic in longhand, type it in a separate document, or go straight into AO3?**

I type everything up in Google Docs, even my notes. I can type far faster that I can write by hand - yeah, yeah, I can hear the Millennial jokes now ;P - so I just find that it is more efficient to do it that way. 

 

**5.) Are there any movies, TV shows, or music that you like to have on in the background while you write to get you into "the zone?"**

I usually pick out an acoustic playlist on Spotify that will suit the mood of whatever I am writing before I really get into it, but sometimes I just open my window. I live in a very busy city and have always found the sounds of traffic, pedestrians, etc. to be great background noise for writing. 

 

**6.) Are there any fandoms you write in, or enjoy reading stories from, outside of the Joan Ferguson one?**

I used to write for BSG (Adama/Roslin) and Major Crimes (Hobbs/Raydor) and had unofficially retired for about a year before Joan Ferguson sucked me back in. I don't participate in those fandoms any longer, but I have been starting to read some great Berena/Holby City stuff. Being on Tumblr means that I see all the lovely gifsets and posts that all my friends are squeeing over, and I can hardly resist two gorgeous, intelligent, sassy middle aged lesbians! ;) 

  


**7.) What fic are you most proud of?**

Probably Heat, which is a Joan/OFC fic that I wrote for the wonderful JoansGlove. Writing Joan without Vera was really difficult for me and I was so anxious that she wouldn't like it, so you can imagine my relief when it was received positively! :) 

 

**8.) What was the first fic you ever read? First fic you wrote?**

The first fic that I ever read was Drinks With The Governor by JoansGlove. And I read it at work. And I am not even slightly ashamed of myself. 

I post everything chronologically, so the first fic that I wrote/posted for this fandom was Penitence.

 

**9.) What was the first comment you received? Funniest comment? Any particular comment(s) that you found especially touching**?

My first comment was from a Guest, and it was very sweet! The funniest comment, well YellowPencils always leaves me very funny comments. Off the top of my head, Ifitbelove, Lindels, ladyhungerhurst, whiteowl have all left really thoughtful and lengthy comments which I adore and am so thankful for. But really, almost every comment on my fics has been so lovely and I am truly humbled by the fandom's support and kindness. I also get a lot of messages on Twitter and Tumblr from people who are shy to comment publicly, and those messages are just as wonderful as the public comments as well. 

 

**10.) Which old fic writer do you miss and wish would return?**

I only came into the fandom about 6 months ago, so I missed a lot of really spectacular writers. I wish that RedCharcoal hadn't retired - I would LOVE to read another Joan/Vera fic from her. 

 

**11.) What is it about Joan Ferguson that draws you to her the most, either in terms of character or physicality?**

There are so many things about Joan that I adore. I love that she is at once, so strong and yet so vulnerable. I love her intelligence, her wit, her dedication and perseverance, I love that she takes things like loyalty and trustworthiness so seriously. I love her for being so damaged, yet so resilient. I also ache for her, as one lesbian to another, because I recognize the self-hatred and shame that she carries around with her. I think that all members who inhabit the beautiful LGBTQ rainbow can recognize that hatred and shame in other people/characters, because we've all been there. That is mainly why I root for her, even when she is being cruel and polarizing, because I can recognize that she is someone who needs to be loved, someone who has never had love in her life and someone who doesn't think that she is worthy of love. My own FT-tinged POV aside, I truly think that had the dinner scene in 3x08 ended differently that Joan would be on a completely different path right now - and honestly I would think that even if it had been a different woman sitting opposite her at her table. Love will be Joan's salvation, if only she could allow herself to have it. 

Physically there is literally nothing about Joan that I don't find incredibly attractive. I am attracted to tall, middle-aged, dark haired women. I am attracted to soft butches (I feel like that might be the best way to describe Joan though I am certainly not trying to impose an identity on her) with sexy voices and who can wear the hell out of a good suit/uniform. She is a fine, _fine_ woman. 

 

**12.) If you could ask Joan one question, what would it be? And if you could ask Pamela Rabe one question?**

I would ask Joan if she could love herself. Because I do want to see her happy and loved but I think that in order for her to get there, she has to give herself permission to love herself and see herself as worthy of the love of a partner. 

I would ask Pamela to talk to me about her interpretation of Joan's psyche/sexuality, because she is an incredibly intelligent and thoughtful woman who has clearly done a lot of research and it shows in her portrayal of Joan. I'm interested to know about Joan's struggle with her sexuality when Jianna was alive, and even before. I'd love to know what Pamela's thoughts are on Joan's love life, and if she's ever been in what she would consider a sexually/romantically intimate relationship. 

 

**13.) Would you be interested in attending a Joan Fandom Meet-Up Event?**

I would love to! Money permitting of course. That being said, Toronto is a really amazing city and maybe Joan fans will want to travel here...ahem... ;P 

 

**14.) Do you have a Tumblr or Twitter where fans can reach you?**

My Tumblr and Twitter name are the same as my AO3 name. Feel free to reach out to me there! If I don't get back to you right away it's just because my job/RL is insanely (but wonderfully!) busy at the moment. 

 

**15.) What is your favorite Wentworth episode, and why? Favorite scene in that episode?**

As both a diehard FreakyTits shipper and Joan lover, I have to say 3x08. It just doesn't get any better than that. 

 

**16.) Is there anything else about yourself you would like to share with the fandom?**

I am a crazy dog lady. No, really. Crazy. Dog. Lady. Dog. Dogs. Dogs >>>>>> Humans. Don't let me meet your dog(s), I will try and take them from you. Just ask my coworkers. (Please let me meet your dog(s)) 

 

 

Thank you, [DefyingNormalcy!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DefyingNormalcy/pseuds/DefyingNormalcy) :)


	6. Meet Your Favorite Authors: JoansGlove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week's featured writer is JoansGlove! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge Thank You to JG for participating in this questionnaire! :) Your fics, especially some of the darker ones, have helped me to accept some things in my personal life and realize that I don't need to justify myself or be ashamed of liking what I like. I mean it. You have touched my life. 
> 
> Thank you for that.
> 
> <3,  
> Nox

 

**1.) How did you first become interested in writing? How did you discover the fanfiction genre?**

 

MrsMatron posted a link to RedCharcoal’s The Spider and the Fly and opened up a whole new world to me. After that I read virtually everything anybody had written about Joan until I began to write myself. I find that I don’t read much fic at all nowadays though, and then it’s mainly Vera-free stuff.

 

I’ve never had a previous yearning to write but I read a lot, I always have. And it wasn’t until I’d read a few of the FreakyTits fics the idea even began to formulate in my mind. I was struck by the sedate nature of the sex in these fics and had this absurd thought that I could write a steamy piece involving Joan. I was totally unprepared for the sheer addictiveness of writing Joan filth though!

 

**2.) How did you discover the Joan Ferguson fandom?**

 

It was half-way through Season 3. I’d been avidly researching Rabe and kept finding results for posts on Tumblr so I had a read and they were these amazing rants by Iwoofjaneway (Joan bless her cotton socks) and I jumped straight in – there was no hesitation at all. I mean, to be able to enthuse about this woman to likeminded freaks was like a dream come true!

 

**3.) In addition to Wentworth, have you watched the original Prisoner: Cell Block H series? If so, do you prefer the Maggie Kirkpatrick or Pamela Rabe incarnation?**

 

I cut my teeth on original PCBH. It was part of my life from around 1986 to 2000 when it finally went off air on terrestrial TV. And more recently, I re-watched the entire series and fell in lust with Joan all over again!

 

But I can’t choose between the two Joans. They are two different women, but both hot as fuck!

 

Kirkpatrick’s Joan is my first love. She was far more accessible than Rabe’s Joan, and we got to know her well over the 4 years she was in Prisoner. She’d once been a nice person (and we saw that she still could be) but she’d been hurting for a long time. She was tough and scary but also caring and loyal, and she filled that grey uniform and those leather gloves sooo well!

 

I was so excited to see how WW would re-invent Ferguson and fuck me, they didn’t disappoint! Rabe’s Joan – well, she’s just something else isn’t she? Untouchable, sleek and dangerous – even when she lost her crown(s). And we still know pretty much fuck all about her 3 series in! – Which just adds to the delicious mystery.

 

**4.) When you write, do you first write the fic in longhand, type it in a separate document, or go straight into AO3?**

 

Almost always they start out in longhand. I’m a luddite lol. Many of my fics have been conceived at work (often after a filthy Joan convo with Matron) and result in much furtive scribbling! Some ideas come whilst I’m in the middle of writing another story (or a report) and I’m much quicker with a pen and paper than I am on a keyboard. My ideas book is overflowing with loose pages of smut!

But once I’ve got an idea established I transcribe it and then slave away over the laptop until its finished.

 

**5.) Are there any movies, TV shows, or music that you like to have on in the background while you write to get you into "the zone?"**

 

Only ever music or silence. I like quite dark or theatric stuff so I listen to bits of Nick Cave, Muse, Bauhaus and Fields of the Nephilim to name but a few. Joan as Police Woman’s The Deep Field is a fave album for writing to, and for some reason, Franz Ferdinand works well too.

 

**6.) Are there any fandoms you write in, or enjoy reading stories from, outside of the Joan Ferguson one?**

 

No, none.

Although I loved the Hannibal series and admit to having an ever-so slight boy crush on Mads Mikkelsen’s Hannibal Lecter, and a much bigger one on Gillian Anderson’s Bedelia Du Maurier!

 

**7.) How do you get into a character?**

 

I’m not sure that I do. The words just happen! But then, I don’t write 100% canon Joan – that would be a whole different thing again!

 

But there was no getting into character for Man Time or Fairy Story – they were written most definitely from a voyeur’s standpoint only!

 

**8.) What fic are you most proud of?**

 

Oooh, now that’s hard. I don’t know if I can pin it down to just one as they have different significance for me.

 

From the Bitter Ashes – possibly the most difficult one for me in terms of writing Joan's feelings and reactions. I’ve never been confident that I can do justice to the character via my interpretation of her psyche because, hell – I don’t understand half of what’s implied is going on in her head! And for that very reason, I keep mainly to Joan's erotic adventures ;D

I’m also proud of Maggie's character in this fic. No man is an island, so they say, and Joan's no exception – she has a past, which I firmly believe involved more than just Jianna – and ffs, she needs someone to hold her tight and tell her it’ll be OK! We had a glimpse of this at the end of Form & Function but I wanted to bring Maggie in as a key part of Joan's life.

 

Fear & Loathing in Wentworth and Window of the Soul – Totally evil Joan. I loved writing these! I had no qualms writing about rape and psychological torture as the nasty canon stuff lets the ‘Dark JG’ out – does that mean I also exhibit a range of concerning indicators on some scale or other? I probably do, yeah, and I’m cool with that ;D but Joan's darkness is as fascinating as it is jaw-dropping. She may be hot, but she’s also deadly.

I did quite a bit of research for these fics and all the hypnosis techniques are documented by practitioners btw – just don’t try them at home lol ;-P

 

Power Corrupts: Judy’s Dilemma – The first PCBH Joan fic on AO3. I started a new fandom: Prisoner (TV)! Writing original Joan was so much fun and I’d like to encourage other writers with a love of Old Joan to start posting saucy fics on there ^_^

 

**9.) What was the first fic you ever read? First fic you wrote?**

 

First fic I read – RedCharcoal’s The Spider and the Fly

 

First fic I wrote – It was actually Impulse I - Bed. I’d got a chapter in when I had the urge to write Drinks With the Governor, and once I’d started in on that, I found that I couldn’t stop. So Drinks was my first complete fic but Impulse started me on the compulsive path of fic.

 

But, I would never have written a word if it hadn’t been for Duchess/Matron. She’s my editor/beta. My partner in filth.

 

**10.) What was the first comment you received? Funniest comment? Any particular comment(s) that you found especially touching?**

 

First comment: This is fabulous - part 2 would be nice ;-) posted by Ifitbelove on Drinks

 

Funniest comment: more a series of comments from JoanreadsFreakyTits threatening severe punishment for daring to serialise Drinks and withholding chapters!

 

Some of the most touching comments are from readers who have found something in my fics which resonates with them.

 

**11.) Which old fic writer do you miss and wish would return?**

 

WentworthHR. I want to know what Joan did next to her HR Manager – badly!

 

**12.) What is it about Joan Ferguson that draws you to her the most, either in terms of character or physicality?**

 

Physically, well, there’s the height and bearing – I’m 6’ and it’s always good to see tall women in key roles, especially when in a well-fitting uniform! And then there’s the fabulous big arse and thighs, I do love a well-upholstered woman ;-P Plus there’s the hair (I like brunettes) – New Joan's power bun which looks equally hot when it’s flowing over her shoulders, and Old Joan’s perfectly shiny chignon and, later, butch cut, which looked so good when it was tousled!

She’s a handsome woman too, Rabe’s more so – she has a classical beauty but Kirkpatrick’s had great eyes and her smile transformed her.

It’s her physical strength as well. Unfortunately, New Joan hasn’t shown us too much of that but the ‘Put. Him. Down.’ scene will forever be seared into to my memory. Old Joan, on the other hand, was magnificent in a scrap! I recommend watching the great Connors/Ferguson smackdown (Ep 600).

 

In terms of character, it’s the sheer, breath-taking evilness of her designs tempered with a glimpse of her softer side.

 

**13.) If you could ask Joan one question, what would it be? And if you could ask Pamela Rabe one question?**

 

To Joan: Can I buy you a drink?

 

To Pam: What is it with Joan's left hand? Is there a reason why it’s her left hand that grabs Warner by the neck or why she slaps herself with it after Fletch discovers her ranting at her father? Is it an indicator of her mental state?

 

And then I’d be a cheeky fucker and ask her one more – one that I wish I’d asked when I met her in Melbourne but was too busy fangirling, which is: can I have a photo with you please????

 

**14.) Would you be interested in attending a Joan Fandom Meet-Up Event?**

 

Most definitely. ScreenStars was making noises about it and I put my hand up immediately! Should we lobby for a FanFic Writer’s stand?

 

**15.) Do you have a Tumblr or Twitter where fans can reach you?**

 

I’m on Tumblr as Joansglove but I started out as Sweetlyandrogynousthing and sometimes still post as her (and shamelessly reblog my own fic!). Sweet’s blog is where I compare past and present Ferguson (and Vera).

 

**16.) What is your favorite Wentworth episode, and why? Favorite scene in that episode?**

 

S3 E11 but E8 runs a close second.

 

I initially hated it, but in Ep 11 Joan starts to unravel and we get to see her lose her cool – that Vera confrontation/slap scene was tremendous! And the ‘I heard you…’ scene with Doreen – I found the distortion of Joan's image so eerily compelling. I also like that Vera finally finds her spine and becomes more Joan-like than she’d ever care to admit.

 

My fave scene has to be the fencing studio with Joan and her father. It breaks my heart even more than the end of Goldfish because this is where we see that her father really doesn’t exist in this reality. Rabe’s portrayal of the sheer anger, anguish and resentment that her father’s treatment of her generated was breath-taking.

 

I hate the madness storyline though. It makes me angry.

 

**17.) Is there anything else about yourself you would like to share with the fandom?**

 

Despite having written the Hierarchy of Needs series I have never shipped FreakyTits. That doesn’t mean that I hate Vera as a character, it’s just that, personally, I’ve just never liked her as a partner for Joan.

 

Also, as many of you will have realised, I’m crap at replying to comments, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t appreciate them – thank you for taking the time 

 

I’ve met both Freaks! I met Maggie after Prisoner: The Musical way back in the late 90s and stalked Pam after The Glass Menagerie in Melbourne last year  I can die happy now lol.

 

Thank you, [JoansGlove!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JoansGlove/pseuds/JoansGlove) :)


	7. Meet Your Favorite Authors: The_Researcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week's featured writer is The_Researcher! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE Thank You to The_Researcher aka JoanTheProfound aka Searchy for participating in this questionnaire! :)

**1.) How did you first become interested in writing? How did you discover the fanfiction genre?**

 

I’m a “feels” junkie, which means that I’ve always been interested in any form of art that provokes an emotional response.  Growing up, I constantly imagined movies in my head, but lacked access to equipment to create my own. Instead, I wrote plays and stories. My first story (on paper) was “Princess Droopy-Socks,” about a princess whose socks keep falling down. Everyone forces her to be “ladylike” and to pull up her socks. Eventually she says no to socks altogether, turns herself into a unicorn, and runs out of the castle. I was three years old and feminist. And I had a problem with socks.  


I discovered the published form of fanfiction through _Star Trek: TNG_ novels. At the awkward age of twelve, I engaged in a deep and long-lasting love affair with Peter David’s _Imzadi_ , which is basically Troi/Riker fanfic. (I also learned about shipping through _Star Trek_ , although I didn’t know the term. I was a dedicated Picard/Crusher shipper).

 

In adulthood, I started reading fanfiction because I was creating a Harry Potter and allusion class (I’m an English professor) and needed to understand how fans interacted with the texts. I soon became a full-on fanfic junkie, and haven’t looked back.

  
**2.) How did you discover the Joan Ferguson fandom?**

  
Oh, Joan. Joan Joan Joan. (Fans self). My first episode was S2e2, and I was hooked on Joan. The next day I was supposed to travel to a cabin without electricity or internet (and definitely no Netflix!) for a month, but I was already addicted. As a result, I spent the night downloading a ridiculous number of Joan fanfics to read while I was away. You could say that I actually came to the Joan Ferguson fandom first through fanfic, then through _Wentworth_.   


When I returned home (to electricity and internet), I created a Tumblr account. I called it “Joan the Profound” because it originally focused on quotations from literature that Joan was supposedly reading while she was in prison. I met wonderful people through that account. Now I spend most of my fan time on Twitter.

 

**3.) In addition to Wentworth, have you watched the original Prisoner: Cell Block H series? If so, do you prefer the Maggie Kirkpatrick or Pamela Rabe incarnation?**

 

I’ve never watched Prisoner, and I have no desire to do so (I know: shocking!). For me, Wentworth is a reinvention rather than an adaptation.

 

**4.) When you write, do you first write the fic in longhand, type it in a separate document, or go straight into AO3?**

 

I write on one long Word document on my computer. I’m allowed a maximum of two hours to create and edit each chapter, and then I have to post it.

 

The way I write fic is the opposite of how I write anything else. Usually I have long outlines and edit and re-edit over and over again. When I write and post fic, I’m writing as I go, and I can’t go back to revise anything. It means that I have to plan ahead, but also have to accept what I’ve already created. I enjoy that constraint, because it makes me more creative.

 

**5.) Are there any movies, TV shows, or music that you like to have on in the background while you write to get you into "the zone?"**

  
Sometimes I try to write to music, but ultimately I have to shut it off. My brain can only handle one focus at a time. Occasionally I’ll watch a fanvid to get me back into the Wentworth zone. I particularly love Julia Shepard’s “You Can Call Me Governor” and “It’s a Bastard,” and ripley_HL’s “Creep(s),” all available on YouTube.

 

**6.) How do you get into a character?**

 

I focus first on a character’s emotions, then try to replicate their thinking, speaking, and mannerisms. It’s been a real challenge with “Iniquity,” since I’m trying to juggle the stories of multiple characters, including ones I don’t know well. Bridget Westfall, for example, continues to elude me because I just can’t seem to get into her head. “Property of Wentworth” was much easier, because I really only had to contemplate the interiority of three characters.  


**7.) What fic are you most proud of?**

 

I’ll always love “Property” because it was my first. Saying that, I had an awkward moment with Pamela Rabe when she heard about it. She said that she should read it, and I think I turned bright red and looked completely panicked. I mean, I love “Property,” but it has descriptions of sex scenes, and… okay, obviously Pamela isn’t Joan, but Joan has her body, and I describe that rather lovingly (and graphically), and… well.

 

Still, as much as I felt embarrassed, it’s obvious that I would LOVE and be completely honored if Pamela ever read any of my stuff! And then I would apologize profusely… but be SO DAMN HAPPY! I mean, Pam knows Joan better than anyone (other than Pete McTighe)! Also: she’s PAMELA fucking RABE.

 

I do often wonder if the cast or writers know about any of our fics. I received a couple of tweets from Socratis Otto about “Iniquity,” and they made me SO happy and helped me to keep on writing the fic (I was contemplating abandoning it at the time). I’m thankful for the generosity of this cast.

 

**8.) What was the first fic you ever read? First fic you wrote?**

 

I’ve read so many Wentworth fics that I’ve lost track of my first! The ones that originally stood out to me were those by RedCharcoal, PredatoryFox, DirtyDuchess, Pearlcaster, IfItBeLove, YellowPencils, JoansGlove, and wndrw8. Some are thankfully still writing, but I very much miss others.

 

My first fic was “Property of Wentworth.” It’s buried within AO3 now, so I doubt that many new people find it, but I loved writing Freakytits.  


**9.) What was the first comment you received? Funniest comment? Any particular comment(s) that you found especially touching?**

  
I absolutely devour comments, so I’m always extremely thankful to read them. They keep me writing. In particular, I’d like to give shout-outs to IfItBeLove and DirtyDuchess, who are amazingly generous in writing comments that not only note what they like about my fics, but provide analysis. Their analyses have helped me to work out certain twists and turns (and to try to keep my characterization credible).

 

In terms of touching comments, I’ve received a few about “Property” helping people who are being abused or going through difficult times. These comments startled me, but I’m very glad if the fic helped people in any way.  
  
One of the most touching comments on “Iniquity” actually came from a Bea fan. She noted that she had to get over her sense of loss at Bea’s death to read the fic, but was really enjoying the story. I particularly appreciated this comment because the fandom has splintered since S4, and it shows up in our fanfic reading. As a fandom, we don’t tend to cross between different ships as much as we did in the past. I purposely designed “Iniquity” to be an experimental fandom-wide ensemble fic, but it’s not lost on me that the majority of its readers are Joan fans (at least based on comments and kudos).

  
**10.) What is it about Joan Ferguson that draws you to her the most, either in terms of character or physicality?**

 

I love how Pamela Rabe endows Joan with a kind of monstrous vulnerability. I find that fascinating. Joan seems to vacillate between total control and total chaos, with very little in between.

 

When @rabeisqueen (on twitter) was making a fanbook to send to Pamela, I included the following about Joan (which now makes me cringe, because it’s the weirdest thing to include in a fanbook!):

 

My favourite aspect of your portrayal of Joan is her refusal. She refuses so-called “normative” sexuality and gender roles, but she also refuses social conventions regarding, say, appropriate speech utterances (no one else would admit “I aim to scare the shit out of everyone!”). In some ways, Joan is the ultimate queer character. I don’t necessarily mean this in terms of sexuality, but rather in the broad, David Halperin sense of “queer” meaning something that is at odds with the normal; something that is not a specific idea/concept, but rather a positionality against the normative. And that, I think, is what makes her particularly fascinating. She’s a woman who refuses, who doesn’t care to conform to many societal expectations for her. She maintains, mercilessly, her own agenda, and her own set of ethics. While I know that I cannot (and should not!) emulate her, as a young(ish) woman, there’s something delicious about watching a powerful woman who simply says NO—particularly one who doesn’t even appear to realize or care that doing so is subversive!

 

**11.) If you could ask Joan one question, what would it be? And if you could ask Pamela Rabe one question?**

 

Hmm… asking Joan a question would depend on the context of our relationship. If I could get close enough to ask her a question without her attempting to torture or murder me, I think I would ask: what do you truly, truly want? (This is actually my biggest stumbling block in my fanfic writing. I mean, obviously there’s Joan’s revenge motivation, but I can’t figure out what she actually wants. Is it to be loved? Is it to control everything? Does she even possess desires outside of revenge?).

 

I was lucky enough to ask Pamela Rabe appropriate questions during the SSE events. Inappropriate questions (which I could never, ever ask, but which I’m SO NOSY ABOUT) would focus on her relationship with her husband. I’m fascinated by couples who have to negotiate working with each other.  


**12.) Would you be interested in attending a Joan Fandom Meet-Up Event?**

 

YES! It was so amazing to meet up with people at the Pamela events! I’d love to do so again.  


**13.) Do you have a Tumblr or Twitter where fans can reach you?**

Yep! Tumblr: joantheprofound.tumblr.com

Twitter: @JoanTheProfound

Instagram: @JoanTheProfound  


 

 

Thank you, [The_Researcher! :)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Researcher/pseuds/The_Researcher)


	8. Meet Your Favorite Authors: Volare3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week's featured writer is Volare3! :)
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, Team Freak!
> 
> <3,  
> Nox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for participating in this questionnaire! :)

**1) How did you first become interested in writing? How did you discover the fanfiction genre?**

I’ve been writing pretty much my whole life. I have a Bachelor’s degree in English and I write for a living, so I’ve dabbled in lots of different types of writing. In my spare time, I write for a few entertainment websites about film and television.  


I think my first encounter with fan fiction was when I was a teenager and was obsessed with this female-led television show that aired on the Lifetime network. And I actually wrote a bit of (terrible) fan fiction...that I sometimes revisit and get a laugh out of.

 

**2) How did you discover the Joan Ferguson fandom?**

My love for Joan developed very slowly. At first, I was kind of like, “Who is this woman and why is she ruining Vera’s life?” Then S2E9 happened and I suddenly found myself with this enormous amount of sympathy for Joan (that I did not really want, to be frank). By S3E8, I was a mess and posted on tumblr about my love her and found that there were others who loved her too!

 

**3) In addition to Wentworth, have you watched the original Prisoner: Cell Block H series? If so, do you prefer the Maggie Kirkpatrick or Pamela Rabe incarnation?**

I haven’t ventured into the Prisoner territory yet. Not sure if I ever will...

**4)  When you write, do you first write the fic in longhand, type it in a separate document, or go straight into AO3?**

I use Google docs for all my writing, so I write everything there and transfer it over to AO3. There are times--usually when I’m daydreaming at work--when I write bits of fic in longhand. Most of the time, though, I just sit and write. Whatever appears on the page is what I publish.

 

**5) Are there any movies, TV shows, or music that you like to have on in the background while you write to get you into "the zone?"**

Nothing in particular, but since many of my fics examine certain moments we’ve seen in the series, I usually have Wentworth readily available to watch so I can quickly reference the scenes I’m writing about.

 

**6) Are there any fandoms you write in, or enjoy reading stories from, outside of the Joan Ferguson one?**

I don’t write (publicly) for any other fandoms. I have written things here and there for some other shows and films. I keep those to myself simply because they’re either 1) not great, or 2) too long/complex for anyone to care about.

**7) How do you get into a character?**

I consider writing as a whole to be an exercise in empathy, so I do everything in my power to view whatever scenario I’m writing about from that character’s perspective. So, if I’m writing about Joan, I try to imagine myself in her body and see the world as she would see it. Same thing for Vera. Writing scenes where both of them are involved can be challenging because I have to change my own perspective depending on who’s doing the action or saying the dialogue.

 

**8) What fic are you most proud of?**

Touch and Go. Here Joan examines her feelings for both Vera and Jianna, and how those feelings overlap in some ways. I like this one because it’s short, relatively simple, and speaks to some of my own struggles in moving past heartbreak.

 

Never Again. This was the first Joan fic I wrote. It wasn’t meant to go beyond the first chapter but I realized that I couldn’t say everything I had to say about Joan in just that one chapter. I also set parameters for myself in how it was written, so each chapter presented its own challenges. Plus, there’s a lot in this fic that’s pulled directly from my own life, so it’s deeply personal to me.

 

There are also moments in Understand that I really like.

 

**9)What was the first fic you ever read? First fic you wrote?**

I rarely read fan fiction, but I do remember getting through most of Property of Wentworth by The_Researcher.

 

**10) What was the first comment you received? Funniest comment? Any particular comment(s) that you found especially touching?**

I can’t give specifics here, but IfItBeLove and DefyingNormalcy are almost always first to comment on my stuff whenever I publish (which causes me to wonder if they ever leave this site, lol).

 

I’ve received a few comments that I’ve really enjoyed, mostly on Never Again where people (can’t remember who, sorry!) have said that I’ve filled some gaps in Joan’s character that perhaps they hadn’t previously considered. And of course, the ones that say my fics are well-written are always nice because I don’t always think they are (I’m a super lazy fic writer if I’m being honest).

 

**11)  What is it about Joan Ferguson that draws you to her the most, either in terms of character or physicality?**

Joan Ferguson is the first character that’s spoken to me in truly profound ways. There were certain things I noticed early on that I could really relate to, such as her hand sanitizer usage and her reluctance to touch other people. As her storyline progressed, I found that I saw more and more of myself in her. With Joan, I didn’t have to make too many leaps in logic to fully understand why she did the things she did. And when S3E8 came around, I had kind of an ‘oh shit’ moment where I was like, “If I don’t change now, I will end up like this.” And it honestly changed my entire life.

 

I started watching Wentworth last July, and by August I changed almost everything about how I was living. I got a new job; I started opening up to other people; I started writing for myself more. I did everything I could to be better--whatever that means--and I haven’t looked back. So, basically, Joan and Pamela Rabe’s portrayal of her made me realize that I wasn’t living my best life (or my happiest life). And when I look at Joan now, I see myself somewhat removed from her but still deeply in touch with her innerworkings.

 

**12) If you could ask Joan one question, what would it be? And if you could ask Pamela Rabe one question?**

For Joan:

It would depend on my relationship with her, but I think I would probably say something like: Will you let me love you? Because...let’s face it, the woman needs someone to love her.

 

For Pamela:

I think if I were asking Pamela a Joan related question, I’d probably phrase it as such: Joan experiences a lot of trauma over the course of the show. From your perspective, how do you think she processes that trauma? Or does she?

 

If I were asking a non-Wentworth question, I’d probably ask what she perceives to be the difference between being on stage and being on camera. I get to interview actors from time to time, and I always ask this question when I can. Every actor has a unique response and I’d be interested to hear what she has to say.

**13) Would you be interested in attending a Joan Fandom Meet-Up Event?**

Depends on the logistics of it, but sure!

 

 **14) Do you have a Tumblr or Twitter where fans can reach you?**   
I have Tumblr and Twitter, but prefer to keep those accounts to myself. Though some people out there know me on both… :)

 

**15) What is your favorite Wentworth episode, and why? Favorite scene in that episode?**

Favorite episode, hands down, is Goldfish. The way it presents Joan’s internal struggle is so striking to me, especially all the various ways she tries to step out of her comfort zone and reach other people...only to fail miserably in the end. It’s so clear to me that she’s tired of failing. Tired of never being good enough. Tired of never getting it right. It’s heartbreaking really, and I feel for her.

 

My favorite scene in that episode is the birth because it’s not just Doreen who’s giving birth--Joan is too. She spends the entirety of that episode trying to conjure up feelings/emotions, but they’re all false starts (like false labors). And when the baby is born, we see a shift Joan and realize that being part of this moment actually means something to her, and she allows herself to experience (or give birth to) some of those emotions. What’s interesting to me is that she’s so protective of her feelings--she holds them close as if not to let them get too far away from her, much like a new mother does with her child. So, I feel that she and Doreen are kind of mirroring each other here.  

**16) Is there anything else about yourself you would like to share with the fandom?**

Nope, you guys already know too much. Haha.

 

Thank you, [Volare3! :)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/volare3/pseuds/volare3)


End file.
